Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Bestiaire FFCC Paroles de Mahoroba Farm Boy / Maybe, Goodbye :朝焼けを睨んだら :出たよ 昨日の君の笑顔憎らし :きっと涙と賭けたのに :気がつけば僕が泣いて :「また会えるかな？」 :「会いに来てね いいでしょ？」 :小さな駅 交わした たぶん :最後の言葉だね :遠くで夢をつかむころ :君はここを覚えてる？ :夕焼けを見送って :読んだ 短い君の葉書憎らし :きっと手紙と賭けたのに :素っ気無い転居通知 :「また会えるかな？」 :「会いに来てね いいでしょ？」 :小さな町 育った たぶん :僕らは それだけさ :遠くで涙流すとき :君は誰を思うかな？ :「会いに来たんだ」 :「寂しかった うれしい」 :小さな駅 たたずむ たぶん :勝てない 賭けをして :ここにも夢はあるのさと :君にいつか言ったかな？ :遠くで夢をつかむころ :君はここを覚えてる？ Town :飛ぶ鳥の空を見上げ 寝ころんだ野原 :やわらかい日差しが 頬を照らしてる :みどりの海のさざなみ 耳を澄まして :ゆみやかに流れる 時に身をまかせ :目を閉じて深く息をはき出して :穏やかになるこころ :故郷はいつでも私に :やわらかい時間をくれる :同じ空の下で けれど遠く離れてる :今ひとりきりの街 過ごす日々は :希望と夢と不安と そして寂しさが :からまってたまに涙 流すけれど :幼い日夢に描いた未来に :必ず出逢うために :それまでは今この街で :自分を信じて進もう :見果てぬ夢を求めてる Descendant of Shinobi / Walking on the Road, After the Rain :雨が上がった朝には :少しだけ早起きして :しずくがきらめくこの道を :君に見せたくて迎えに行く :少し眠そうな君と :歩き始めた坂道 :目が合うとすぐに下向いて :どうしていいのか分からずに黙る :はじまったばかりの :私たちの恋は :まだまだ格好悪くて :人に話せない :少しふくれ面の :私に気づいてか :君が差し出した右手 :にぎり歩き出す :２人の歩幅が合わず :たまに追いつけなくなる :まだ買ったばかりの靴だから :足に合わなくて苦笑い :水たまりに映る空 :わた雲が消えて行くね :こんな穏やかな昼下がり :君と出会わなきゃ知らなかった :きっと :つないだ君の手が :とても温かくて :ずっと離したくなくて :少し遠回り :特別な言葉は :まだ必要じゃない :今は隣で微笑む :君がいればいい Forgetting the Dream of Tomorrow / from Ten Plants :帰りなさい :声の届く母の元へ :そそぐ瞳に守られたまへ :去り行く風に吹かれて :眠りなさい :鼓動響く胸の中で :ふれるぬくもり包まれたまへ :明日の夢も忘れて :流した生命の果てに :どれほどみつめても :もう もう戻らない :すべての大地から :消え行く空に祈りを捧ぐ :優しさ星を信じて :目覚めた約束の朝に :離れてひとり行く :もう もう戻れない :すべてを忘れても :そんな別れを許して欲しい :受け継ぐ時を結んで :お行きなさい :遠く遠く :お行きなさい :遥か遥か Home, Sweet Home / Utakata :迷い込んだ森の奥で :ひそかな鈴の音を聴いた :導かれるまま進んで :たどり着いた夜の宴 :赤い衣装に身を包み :ゆるやかに踊る少女と :燃え滾る炎の色に :心奪われても佇む :指先は風をつかんで :美しい円を描いて :揺れる髪飾りかすかに :音をたてながら煌く :記憶を揺さぶる歌声 :いのちの喜びを歌う :生まれる前に聴いていた :まどろみ誘う子守唄 :目覚めた朝霧の森に :かすかに聴こえる歌声 :木々のざわめきと重なり :透明な風に変わった :泡沫の夢の続きに :いつかまた出会えるように :懐かしく不思議なうたを :空に向かって口ずさむ A Place to Call Home / Rotating Light :小さな掌を木漏れ日にかざして :感じるぬくもりにやさしさを見つけた :吹く風に抱されて道端で揺れてる花 :ひたむきに光受ける姿に微笑みこぼれる :幾つもの奇跡が重なり生まれ命 :遠くの空の下では争いで消されてしまう :瓦礫の片隅に みどりの葉の上に :光は同じように絶え間なく注ぐよ :大地がいつの日か沈み海になって :それでもまたここで出逢うこと願うよ Calling for Rain :You know there's something that's hidden within :When you close your eyes you can't help but to think :Tell you the the truth I don't know what to say :But we have no home, no real place to stay :A house is not a home as our hope fades away :Our dream should have colors but they're now turning grey :Tell you the truth I miss it the same :My heart's in a drought please give me the rain :It's not raining :My heart is dying slowly :I know that's all that I wanted :Oh my lord please send the rain falling :There's always a place in our memory :Safe and sound and now it was in history :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling :A home is a place that we can raise a family :Looking forward to tomorrow happiness is in our dream :Tell you the the truth is never too late :My heart's in a drought please give me the rain :Rain is falling you think I'm dreaming? :Rain stopped falling will my heart keep on beating? :Rain on me that's all I'm asking :Oh my lord can you show me some sympathy :There's always a place in our fantasy :Safe and sound and now it was in history :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling Chocobattle! Kanji :ファイナル ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :まんまるお目 目に :黄色いしっぽ :大好物はギサール野菜 :チョ・チョ・チョ・チョコ・チョコ・チョコボ〜 :キミと一緒に ケエっとファイト！ :野を越え山越え海越えて :キミと一緒に どこまでも :夢と希望を乗せて :時空超えて 駆け抜けてくよ :ファイナル ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :メビウス ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :チョ・チョ・チョ・チョコ・チョコ・チョコボ〜 :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :時空超えて キミと一緒に :メビウス ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ Romaji :Fainaru fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Manmaru omeme ni :Kīroi shippo :Dai kōbutsu wa gisāru yasai :Cho cho cho choko choko chokobo ~ :Kimi to issho ni kētto faito! :No wo koe yama koe umi koete :Kimi to issho ni doko made mo :Yume to kibō wo nosete :Jikū koete kakenuketeku yo :Fainaru fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Mebiusu fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Cho cho cho choko choko chokobo ~ :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Jikū koete kimi to issho ni :Mebiusu fantajī :Faito de chokobo Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia? Palette WOFF Palette Myrage (WOFF) Palette FFBE Palette MFF Palette Brotherhood Revolutions Revolutions est la chanson thème de Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Ce thème est composé par Nobuo Uematsu et arrangé par Tsutomu Narita. Les paroles écrites par Kazutoyo Maehiro, traduites par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox, et interprétées par Susan Calloway illustrent les pensées de la déesse Hydaelyn, à l'instar d'Answers et de Dragonsong. Palette FFXV Universe Palette A King's Tale (?) Palette Justice Monsters V (?) The Far Edge of Fate Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack A King's Tale Original Soundtrack Pistes #'Title Screen' #'Bedtime Story' #'Time to Dream' #'Dream Battle Menu' #'Dream Battle Results' #'Insomnia' #'Leviathan Summon' #'Cave of Nostal' #'Ramuh Summon' #'Deadly Plains of Duscae' #'Titan Summon' #'Final Battle Theme' #'Victory Theme' #'Trailer Music' #'Final Credits Theme' Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXV オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 21 décembre 2016. Pistes Disque 1 #'Somnus (Instrumental Version)' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #'Departure' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'Broken Down' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Hammerhead' (ハンマーヘッド) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Wanderlust' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Encroaching Fear' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Stand Your Ground' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Relax and Reflect' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Day's End Fanfare' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Horizon' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Safe Haven' (安息の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Lurking Danger' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Hunt or Be Hunted' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Cindy' (CIDNEY) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Naoki Masumoto #'Urban Chrome' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A Quick Pit Stop' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Love Lost' (行方知れぬ想い) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Galdin Quay' (ガーディナ) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Ardyn' (ARDYN) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Aggressors' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Nox Aeterna' (NOX AETERNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada et Shota Nakama #'The Hunters' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'What Lies Within' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Daemons' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Bros on the Road' #:Composition et arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Fantastica!' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu & Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama Disque 2 #'The Niflheim Empire' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Veiled in Black' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Valse di Fantastica' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Crystalline Chill' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'What a Hoot' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Blues de Chocobo' (ブルース de チョコボ) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Reel Rumble' #:Composition: Yoshino Aoki #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'The Fight Is On!' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Lestallum' (レスタルム) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Welcome to the Leville' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Unsettling Aura' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Don't Panic!' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Apocalypsis Noctis' (APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'Cosmogony' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Melancholia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A Premonition' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Nox Divina' (NOX DIVINA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Labyrinthine' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Flying R' #:Composition: Yoshino Aoki #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Imperial Infiltration' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Veiled in Black (Arrangement)' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Invidia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Sorrow Without Solace' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama Disque 3 #'Sunset Waltz' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Disquiet' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Omnis Lacrima' (OMNIS LACRIMA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Chœur: OMNIS LACRIMA Choir #:Paroles: Tetsuya Nomura #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Adaptation en Latin: Kazuhiro Komiya #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Contrebasse: Jun Saito #:Flûte: Takashi Asahi #:Hautbois: Satoshi Shoji #:Clarinette: Tadashi Hoshino #:Basson: Masashi Maeda #:Cors: Masato Yoshinaga, Masato Abe, Yoshiyuki Uema #:Trompettes: Shigeo Ohkura, Kazuhiko Ishikawa, Hajime Someya #:Trombones: Hiroyuki Odagiri, Yuri Iguchi, Koichi Nonoshita #:Tuba: Kazuhiko Sato #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Percussions: Takafumi Fujita, Mari Kotake, Marie Ooishi #:Harpe: Yo Saito #'Rodeo de Chocobo' (ロデオ de チョコボ) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Listen Up' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Creeping Shadows' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Impending Peril' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Up for the Challenge' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Cape Caem' (カエム) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cape Caem - Our New Home' (カエム ～隠れ家～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cape Caem - Hidden Harbor' (カエム ～港～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Bros on the Road II' #:Composition: Shota Nakama #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Noctis' (NOCTIS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'Over the Waves' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Altissia' (オルティシエ ～港～) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Altissia - Gondola Ride' (オルティシエ ～ゴンドラ～) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Welcome to the Royal Suite' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Starlit Waltz' (綺羅星円舞曲) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Prayer de Luna' (Prayer de LUNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'No Time Left' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Nicolas Alvarez #'Song of the Stars' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'The Hydraean's Wrath' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Ardyn II' (ARDYN II) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Luna ' (LUNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Cordes: EIS Master Orchestra #'Apocalypsis Aquarius' (APOCALYPSIS AQUARIUS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano et Shota Nakama Disque 4 #'Broken Bonds' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dining Car' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cartanica' (カルタナティカ) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Relax and Reflect - Pensive' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Careening Into Danger' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Tenebrae' (テネブラエ) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Horrors of the Night' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Nicolas Alvarez #'End of the Road' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'An Empire in Ruins' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Ravus Aeterna' (RAVUS AETERNA) #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'In the Light of the Crystal' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A World Unwaking' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Neverending Nightmare' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Homecoming' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Hammerhead - The Last Bastion' (ハンマーヘッド　～The Last Bastion～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Somnus' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Chant: Andrea Hopkins #:Paroles: Tetsuya Nomura #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Adaptation en Latin: Kazuhiro Komiya #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #'Hellfire' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Magna Insomnia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Dawn' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'Somnus Ultima' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Dewdrops at Dawn' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Main Theme from Final Fantasy' (Main Theme from FINAL FANTASY) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et Shota Nakama Blu-ray #'Somnus (Instrumental Version)' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #'Departure' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'Broken Down' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Hammerhead' (ハンマーヘッド) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Wanderlust' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Encroaching Fear' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Stand Your Ground' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Relax and Reflect' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Day's End Fanfare' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Horizon' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Safe Haven' (安息の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Lurking Danger' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Hunt or Be Hunted' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Cindy' (CIDNEY) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Naoki Masumoto #'Urban Chrome' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A Quick Pit Stop' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Love Lost' (行方知れぬ想い) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Galdin Quay' (ガーディナ) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Ardyn' (ARDYN) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Aggressors' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Nox Aeterna' (NOX AETERNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada et Shota Nakama #'The Hunters' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'What Lies Within' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Daemons' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Bros on the Road' #:Composition et arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Fantastica!' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu & Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'The Niflheim Empire' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Veiled in Black' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Valse di Fantastica' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Crystalline Chill' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'What a Hoot' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Blues de Chocobo' (ブルース de チョコボ) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Reel Rumble' #:Composition: Yoshino Aoki #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'The Fight Is On!' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Lestallum' (レスタルム) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Welcome to the Leville' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Unsettling Aura' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Don't Panic!' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Apocalypsis Noctis' (APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'Cosmogony' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Melancholia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A Premonition' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Nox Divina' (NOX DIVINA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Labyrinthine' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Flying R' #:Composition: Yoshino Aoki #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Imperial Infiltration' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Veiled in Black (Arrangement)' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Invidia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Sorrow Without Solace' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Sunset Waltz' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Disquiet' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Omnis Lacrima' (OMNIS LACRIMA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Chœur: OMNIS LACRIMA Choir #:Paroles: Tetsuya Nomura #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Adaptation en Latin: Kazuhiro Komiya #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Contrebasse: Jun Saito #:Flûte: Takashi Asahi #:Hautbois: Satoshi Shoji #:Clarinette: Tadashi Hoshino #:Basson: Masashi Maeda #:Cors: Masato Yoshinaga, Masato Abe, Yoshiyuki Uema #:Trompettes: Shigeo Ohkura, Kazuhiko Ishikawa, Hajime Someya #:Trombones: Hiroyuki Odagiri, Yuri Iguchi, Koichi Nonoshita #:Tuba: Kazuhiko Sato #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Percussions: Takafumi Fujita, Mari Kotake, Marie Ooishi #:Harpe: Yo Saito #'Rodeo de Chocobo' (ロデオ de チョコボ) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Listen Up' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Creeping Shadows' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Impending Peril' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Up for the Challenge' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Cape Caem' (カエム) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cape Caem - Our New Home' (カエム ～隠れ家～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cape Caem - Hidden Harbor' (カエム ～港～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Bros on the Road II' #:Composition: Shota Nakama #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Noctis' (NOCTIS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'Over the Waves' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Altissia' (オルティシエ ～港～) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Altissia - Gondola Ride' (オルティシエ ～ゴンドラ～) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Welcome to the Royal Suite' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Starlit Waltz' (綺羅星円舞曲) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Prayer de Luna' (Prayer de LUNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'No Time Left' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Nicolas Alvarez #'Song of the Stars' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'The Hydraean's Wrath' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Ardyn II' (ARDYN II) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Luna ' (LUNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Cordes: EIS Master Orchestra #'Apocalypsis Aquarius' (APOCALYPSIS AQUARIUS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano et Shota Nakama #'Broken Bonds' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dining Car' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cartanica' (カルタナティカ) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Relax and Reflect - Pensive' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Careening Into Danger' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Tenebrae' (テネブラエ) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Horrors of the Night' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Nicolas Alvarez #'End of the Road' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'An Empire in Ruins' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Ravus Aeterna' (RAVUS AETERNA) #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'In the Light of the Crystal' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A World Unwaking' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Neverending Nightmare' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Homecoming' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Hammerhead - The Last Bastion' (ハンマーヘッド　～The Last Bastion～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Somnus' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Chant: Andrea Hopkins #:Paroles: Tetsuya Nomura #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Adaptation en Latin: Kazuhiro Komiya #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #'Hellfire' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Magna Insomnia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Dawn' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'Somnus Ultima' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Dewdrops at Dawn' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Main Theme from Final Fantasy' (Main Theme from FINAL FANTASY) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et Shota Nakama Blu-ray 1 (Original Soundtrack) #'Somnus (Instrumental Version)' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #'Departure' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'Broken Down' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Hammerhead' (ハンマーヘッド) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Wanderlust' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Encroaching Fear' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Stand Your Ground' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Relax and Reflect' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Day's End Fanfare' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Horizon' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Safe Haven' (安息の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Lurking Danger' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Hunt or Be Hunted' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Cindy' (CIDNEY) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Naoki Masumoto #'Urban Chrome' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A Quick Pit Stop' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Love Lost' (行方知れぬ想い) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Galdin Quay' (ガーディナ) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Ardyn' (ARDYN) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Aggressors' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Nox Aeterna' (NOX AETERNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada et Shota Nakama #'The Hunters' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'What Lies Within' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Daemons' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Bros on the Road' #:Composition et arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Fantastica!' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu & Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'The Niflheim Empire' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Veiled in Black' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Valse di Fantastica' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Crystalline Chill' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'What a Hoot' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Blues de Chocobo' (ブルース de チョコボ) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Reel Rumble' #:Composition: Yoshino Aoki #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'The Fight Is On!' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Lestallum' (レスタルム) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Welcome to the Leville' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Unsettling Aura' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Don't Panic!' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Apocalypsis Noctis' (APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'Cosmogony' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Melancholia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A Premonition' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Nox Divina' (NOX DIVINA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Labyrinthine' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Flying R' #:Composition: Yoshino Aoki #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Imperial Infiltration' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Veiled in Black (Arrangement)' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Invidia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Sorrow Without Solace' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Sunset Waltz' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Disquiet' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Omnis Lacrima' (OMNIS LACRIMA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Chœur: OMNIS LACRIMA Choir #:Paroles: Tetsuya Nomura #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Adaptation en Latin: Kazuhiro Komiya #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Contrebasse: Jun Saito #:Flûte: Takashi Asahi #:Hautbois: Satoshi Shoji #:Clarinette: Tadashi Hoshino #:Basson: Masashi Maeda #:Cors: Masato Yoshinaga, Masato Abe, Yoshiyuki Uema #:Trompettes: Shigeo Ohkura, Kazuhiko Ishikawa, Hajime Someya #:Trombones: Hiroyuki Odagiri, Yuri Iguchi, Koichi Nonoshita #:Tuba: Kazuhiko Sato #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Percussions: Takafumi Fujita, Mari Kotake, Marie Ooishi #:Harpe: Yo Saito #'Rodeo de Chocobo' (ロデオ de チョコボ) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Listen Up' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Creeping Shadows' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Impending Peril' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Up for the Challenge' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Cape Caem' (カエム) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cape Caem - Our New Home' (カエム ～隠れ家～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cape Caem - Hidden Harbor' (カエム ～港～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Bros on the Road II' #:Composition: Shota Nakama #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Noctis' (NOCTIS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'Over the Waves' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Altissia' (オルティシエ ～港～) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Altissia - Gondola Ride' (オルティシエ ～ゴンドラ～) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Welcome to the Royal Suite' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Starlit Waltz' (綺羅星円舞曲) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Prayer de Luna' (Prayer de LUNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'No Time Left' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Nicolas Alvarez #'Song of the Stars' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'The Hydraean's Wrath' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Ardyn II' (ARDYN II) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Luna ' (LUNA) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Cordes: EIS Master Orchestra #'Apocalypsis Aquarius' (APOCALYPSIS AQUARIUS) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano et Shota Nakama #'Broken Bonds' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dining Car' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Cartanica' (カルタナティカ) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Relax and Reflect - Pensive' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Careening Into Danger' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #'Tenebrae' (テネブラエ) #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Horrors of the Night' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Nicolas Alvarez #'End of the Road' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'An Empire in Ruins' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Ravus Aeterna' (RAVUS AETERNA) #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'In the Light of the Crystal' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'A World Unwaking' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Neverending Nightmare' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Homecoming' #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Hammerhead - The Last Bastion' (ハンマーヘッド　～The Last Bastion～) #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Somnus' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement et orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Chant: Andrea Hopkins #:Paroles: Tetsuya Nomura #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Adaptation en Latin: Kazuhiro Komiya #:Piano: Shinko Ogata #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #'Hellfire' #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Magna Insomnia' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Dawn' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et John Graham #'Somnus Ultima' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Dewdrops at Dawn' #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Shota Nakama #'Main Theme from Final Fantasy' (Main Theme from FINAL FANTASY) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki et Shota Nakama Blu-ray 2 (Special Music Collection) #'Prelude' (プレリュード) from Final Fantasy #'Opening Theme' (オープニング・テーマ) from Final Fantasy #'Main Theme' (メイン・テーマ) from Final Fantasy #'Matoya's Cave' (マトーヤの洞窟) from Final Fantasy #'Battle' (戦闘シーン) from Final Fantasy #'Mount Gulg' (グルグ火山) from Final Fantasy #'The Airship' (飛空船) from Final Fantasy #'Sunken Shrine' (海底神殿) from Final Fantasy #'Castle Cornelia' (コーネリア城) from Final Fantasy #'Battle Theme 1' (戦闘シーン1) from Final Fantasy II #'The Rebel Army' (反乱軍のテーマ) from Final Fantasy II #'Main Theme' (メイン・テーマ) from Final Fantasy II #'Pandaemonium' (パンデモニウム城) from Final Fantasy II #'Battle Theme 2' (戦闘シーン2) from Final Fantasy II #'Chocobo Theme' (チョコボのテーマ) from Final Fantasy II #'Tower of the Magi' (魔導士の塔) from Final Fantasy II #'Finale' (フィナーレ) from Final Fantasy II #'Town' (街'') from ''Final Fantasy II #'The Imperial Army' (帝国軍のテーマ) from Final Fantasy II #'Dungeon' (ダンジョン) from Final Fantasy II #'Battle 1' (バトル1) from Final Fantasy III #'Fanfare' (勝利) from Final Fantasy III #'Eternal Wind' (悠久の風) from Final Fantasy III #'Battle 2' (バトル2) from Final Fantasy III #'The Crystal Tower' (クリスタルタワー) from Final Fantasy III #'Last Battle -1-' (最後の死闘-1-'') from ''Final Fantasy III #'Last Battle -2-' (最後の死闘-2-'') from ''Final Fantasy III #'Last Battle -3-' (最後の死闘-3-'') from ''Final Fantasy III #'Priestess Aria' (水の巫女エリア) from Final Fantasy III #'The Altar Cave' (クリスタルのある洞窟) from Final Fantasy III #'The Boundless Ocean' (果てしなき大海原) from Final Fantasy III #'Saronia' (巨大都市サロニア) from Final Fantasy III #'Doga and Unei' (ドーガとウネの館) from Final Fantasy III #'The Red Wings' (赤き翼) from Final Fantasy IV #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy IV' (ファイナル・ファンタジーIV メインテーマ) from Final Fantasy IV #'Battle 1' (バトル1) from Final Fantasy IV #'Battle With the Four Fiends' (ゴルベーザ四天王とのバトル) from Final Fantasy IV #'The Final Battle' (最後の闘い) from Final Fantasy IV #'Within the Giant' (巨人のダンジョン) from Final Fantasy IV #'Battle 2' (バトル2) from Final Fantasy IV #'Troian Beauty' (トロイア国) from Final Fantasy IV #'The Airship' (飛空艇) from Final Fantasy IV #'Tower of Zot' (ゾットの塔) from Final Fantasy IV #'Another Moon' (もう一つの月) from Final Fantasy IV #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy V' (ファイナルファンタジーV メインテーマ) from Final Fantasy V #'Battle 1' (バトル1) from Final Fantasy V #'Battle 2' (バトル2) from Final Fantasy V #'Battle at the Big Bridge' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘) from Final Fantasy V #'The Decisive Battle' (決戦) from Final Fantasy V #'Home, Sweet Home' (はるかなる故郷) from Final Fantasy V #'Four Hearts' (4つの心) from Final Fantasy V #'Mambo de Chocobo' (マンボ・デ・チョコボ) from Final Fantasy V #'Victory Fanfare' (勝利のファンファーレ) from Final Fantasy V #'The Dawn Warriors' (暁の戦士) from Final Fantasy V #'The Final Battle' (最後の闘い) from Final Fantasy V #'Harvest' (ハーヴェスト) from Final Fantasy V #'Library of Ancients' (古代図書館) from Final Fantasy V #'The Airship' (飛空艇) from Final Fantasy V #'A New World' (新しき世界) from Final Fantasy V #'In Search of Light' (光を求めて) from Final Fantasy V #'Battle' (戦闘) from Final Fantasy VI #'The Decisive Battle' (決戦) from Final Fantasy VI #'Terra's Theme' (ティナのテーマ) from Final Fantasy VI #'Battle to the Death' (死闘) from Final Fantasy VI #'Searching for Friends' (仲間を求めて) from Final Fantasy VI #'Dancing Mad' (妖星乱舞) from Final Fantasy VI #'Celes's Theme' (セリスのテーマ) from Final Fantasy VI #'Locke's Theme' (ロックのテーマ) from Final Fantasy VI #'Protect the Espers!' (幻獣を守れ！) from Final Fantasy VI #'Edgar & Sabin's Theme' (エドガー、マッシュのテーマ) from Final Fantasy VI #'The Airship Blackjack' (飛空艇ブラックジャック) from Final Fantasy VI #'Kefka's Tower' (邪神の塔) from Final Fantasy VI #'The Prelude' (プレリュード) from Final Fantasy VII #'Opening - Bombing Mission' (オープニング~爆破ミッション) from Final Fantasy VII #'Let the Battles Begin!' (闘う者達) from Final Fantasy VII #'Fight On!' (更に闘う者達) from Final Fantasy VII #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII' (F.F.VIIメインテーマ) from Final Fantasy VII #'J-E-N-O-V-A' from Final Fantasy VII #'Aerith's Theme' (エアリスのテーマ) from Final Fantasy VII #'One-Winged Angel' (片翼の天使) from Final Fantasy VII #'Judgment Day' (最期の日) from Final Fantasy VII #'The Chase' (クレイジーモーターサイクル) from Final Fantasy VII #'Rufus's Welcoming Ceremony' (ルーファウス歓迎式典) from Final Fantasy VII #'Gold Saucer' (ゴールドソーサー) from Final Fantasy VII #'Cosmo Canyon' (星降る峡谷) from Final Fantasy VII #'The Highwind Takes to the Skies' (空駆けるハイウインド) from Final Fantasy VII #'Liberi Fatali' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Balamb Garden' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Don't be Afraid' from Final Fantasy VIII #'The Landing' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Force Your Way' from Final Fantasy VIII #'The Man with the Machine Gun' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Fisherman's Horizon' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Maybe I'm a Lion' from Final Fantasy VIII #'The Extreme' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Waltz for the Moon' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Blue Fields' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Shuffle or Boogie' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Premonition' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Find Your Way' from Final Fantasy VIII #'The Oath' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Ride On' from Final Fantasy VIII #'The Castle' from Final Fantasy VIII #'A Place to Call Home' (いつか帰るところ) from Final Fantasy IX #'Battle 1' (バトル1) from Final Fantasy IX #'Battle 2' (バトル2) from Final Fantasy IX #'Roses of May' (ローズ・オブ・メイ) from Final Fantasy IX #'Not Alone' (独りじゃない) from Final Fantasy IX #'The Final Battle' (最後の闘い) from Final Fantasy IX #'Behind the Door' (その扉の向こうに) from Final Fantasy IX #'Over the Hill' (あの丘を越えて) from Final Fantasy IX #'Something to Protect' (守るべきもの) from Final Fantasy IX #'Vamo Alla Flamenco' (Vamo' alla flamenco) from Final Fantasy IX #'Swords of Fury' (この刃に懸けて) from Final Fantasy IX #'Festival of the Hunt' (ハンターチャンス) from Final Fantasy IX #'The Darkness of Eternity' (破滅への使者) from Final Fantasy IX #'Vivi's Theme' (ビビのテーマ) from Final Fantasy IX #'Dark City Treno' (眠らない街 トレノ) from Final Fantasy IX #'Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life' (イーファの樹) from Final Fantasy IX #'Ipsen's Castle' (イプセンの古城) from Final Fantasy IX #'Aboard the Hilda Garde' (飛空艇 ヒルダガルデ) from Final Fantasy IX #'Dagger Cuts Her Hair' (髪を切るダガー) from Final Fantasy IX #'Main Theme' (Main) from Final Fantasy IX #'Battle Theme' (ノーマルバトル) from Final Fantasy X #'Thunder Plains' (雷平原) from Final Fantasy X #'A Fleeting Dream' (いつか終わる夢) from Final Fantasy X #'Fight With Seymour' (シーモアバトル) from Final Fantasy X #'Mi'ihen Highroad' (ミヘン街道) from Final Fantasy X #'Blitz Off!' from Final Fantasy X #'Assault' (襲撃) from Final Fantasy X #'Challenge' (挑戦) from Final Fantasy X #'A Contest of Aeons' (召喚獣バトル) from Final Fantasy X #'Final Battle' (決戦) from Final Fantasy X #'Spira Unplugged' (スピラの情景) from Final Fantasy X #'Movement In Green' (萌動) from Final Fantasy X #'Launch' (発進) from Final Fantasy X #'Via Purifico' (浄罪の路) from Final Fantasy X #'Servants of the Mountain' (極北の民) from Final Fantasy X #'FFXI Opening Theme - Memoro de la Ŝtono' from Final Fantasy XI #'Ronfaure' from Final Fantasy XI #'Battle Theme' from Final Fantasy XI #'Selbina' from Final Fantasy XI #'Awakening' from Final Fantasy XI #'Gustaberg' from Final Fantasy XI #'Sarutabaruta' from Final Fantasy XI #'Heaven's Tower' from Final Fantasy XI #'Voyager' from Final Fantasy XI #'The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah' from Final Fantasy XI #'Fighters of the Crystal' from Final Fantasy XI #'Tough Battle #2' from Final Fantasy XI #'A New Horizon - Tavnazian Archipelago' from Final Fantasy XI #'Iron Colossus' from Final Fantasy XI #'Ragnarok' from Final Fantasy XI #'Melodies Errant' from Final Fantasy XI #'Shinryu' from Final Fantasy XI #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦) from Final Fantasy XII #'Streets of Rabanastre' (王都ラバナスタ/市街地上層) from Final Fantasy XII #'The Dalmasca Estersand' (東ダルマスカ砂漠) from Final Fantasy XII #'Flash of Steel' (剣の一閃) from Final Fantasy XII #'The Archadian Empire' (帝国のテーマ) from Final Fantasy XII #'Battle with an Esper' (召喚獣戦) from Final Fantasy XII #'Battle at the Big Bridge (FFXII Version)' (ビッグブリッジの死闘 ~FFXIIバージョン~) from Final Fantasy XII #'Giza Plains' (ギーザ草原) from Final Fantasy XII #'Ending Movie' (エンディング・ムービー) from Final Fantasy XII #'Life and Death' (死闘) from Final Fantasy XII #'Struggle for Freedom' (自由への闘い) from Final Fantasy XII #'Heart of a Child' (童心) from Final Fantasy XII #'The Mosphoran Highwaste' (モスフォーラ山地) from Final Fantasy XII #'Phon Coast' (フォーン海岸) from Final Fantasy XII #'FINAL FANTASY XIII -The Promise-' (FINAL FANTASY XIII ～誓い～) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Defiers of Fate' (運命への反逆) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Saber's Edge' (ブレイズエッジ) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Blinded By Light' (閃光) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Lightning's Theme' (ライトニングのテーマ) from Final Fantasy XIII #'The Sunleth Waterscape' (サンレス水郷) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Desperate Struggle' (死闘) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Fighting Fate' (宿命への抗い) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Nascent Requiem' (生誕のレクイエム) from Final Fantasy XIII #'March of the Dreadnoughts' (ドレッドノート大爆進！) from Final Fantasy XIII #'The Gapra Whitewood' (ガプラ樹林) from Final Fantasy XIII #'The Archylte Steppe' (アルカキルティ大平原) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Dust to Dust' (色のない世界) from Final Fantasy XIII #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者) from Final Fantasy XIV #'Torn from the Heavens' (天より降りし力) from Final Fantasy XIV #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺！ ～蛮神タイタン討滅戦～) from Final Fantasy XIV #'The Land Breathes' (大地の鼓動) from Final Fantasy XIV #'To The Sun' (灼熱の地へ) from Final Fantasy XIV #'On Westerly Winds' (西風に乗せて) from Final Fantasy XIV #'Serenity' (静穏の森) from Final Fantasy XIV #'Engage' (蒼き翼) from Final Fantasy XIV #'Dissidia -opening-' (「DISSIDIA - opening -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Prelude -menu-' (「プレリュード - menu -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Dissidia -menu-' (「DISSIDIA - menu -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Keeping the Peace' (「守るべき秩序」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Victory Fanfare -Cosmos-' (「勝利ファンファーレ - Cosmos -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Main Theme -arrange-' (「メインテーマ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY I) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle -arrange-' (「戦闘シーン - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY I) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Dungeon -arrange-' (「ダンジョン - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY I) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Main Theme -arrange-' (「メインテーマ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY II) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle Theme 1 -arrange-' (「戦闘シーン1 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY II) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle Theme 2 -arrange-' (「戦闘シーン2 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY II) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Warriors of Light' (「光の戦士達」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Eternal Wind -arrange-' (「悠久の風 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY III) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle 2 -arrange-' (「バトル2 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY III) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'This is the Last Battle -arrange-' (「最後の死闘 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY III) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle Preparations' (「臨戦」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy IV -arrange-' (「ファイナルファンタジーIV メインテーマ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle With the Four Fiends -arrange-' (「ゴルベーザ四天王とのバトル - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle 2 -arrange-' (「バトル2 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Victory Fanfare -Chaos-' (「勝利ファンファーレ - Chaos -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Four Hearts -arrange-' (「4つの心 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY V) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange-' (「ビッグブリッヂの死闘 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY V) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle 1 -arrange-' (「バトル1 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY V) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'At Presentiment's Edge' (「思惑の果て」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Terra's Theme -arrange-' (「ティナのテーマ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VI) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'The Decisive Battle -arrange-' (「決戦 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VI) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle to the Death -arrange-' (「死闘 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VI) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'The Quickening' (「胎動」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'The Troops' Advance' (「進軍」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII -arrange-' (「F.F.VII メインテーマ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VII) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Fight On! -arrange-' (「更に闘う者達 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VII) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'A Brief Respite' (「一時の安息」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Blue Fields -arrange-' (「Blue Fields - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Don't be Afraid -arrange-' (「Don't be Afraid - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Defeat' (「敗北ファンファーレ」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Over That Hill -arrange-' (「あの丘を越えて - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Battle 1 -arrange-' (「Battle 1 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Movement In Green -arrange-' (「萌動 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY X) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Answer' (「Answer」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Final Fantasy' (「FINAL FANTASY」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'Dissidia -ending-' (「DISSIDIA - ending -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia Final Fantasy #'The Beginning of the End' (我ら来たれり) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'War: Warrior Worth a Thousand' (戦－一騎当千) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'The Earth Under Our Feet' (踏みしめる大地) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'War: The White Weapon' (戦－白の兵器) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Soar' (空翔る) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Tempus Finis' (フィニスの刻) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Vermillion Fire' (朱雀の炎) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Colorful - Falling in Love' (カラフルフォーリンラブ) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #'Lux Concordiae' (「Lux Concordiae」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Matoya's Cave -arrange-' (「マトーヤの洞窟 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY I) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Chaos Shrine -arrange-' (「カオスの神殿 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY I) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Reform' (「革新」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Dungeon -arrange-' (「ダンジョン -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY II) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Pandaemonium -arrange-' (「パンデモニウム城 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY II) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Gentle Breath' (「息吹」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'The Altar Cave -arrange-' (「クリスタルのある洞窟 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY III) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Battle 1 -arrange-' (「バトル1 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY III) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Heroes' (「英傑」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Into the Darkness -arrange-' (「ダンジョン -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Suspicion -arrange-' (「疑惑のテーマ -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Battle 1 -arrange-' (「バトル1 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Peace of Mind' (「やすらぎ」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Dungeon -arrange-' (「ダンジョン -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY V) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'The Final Battle -arrange-' (「最後の闘い -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY V) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Tension' (「切迫」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Phantom Forest -arrange-' (「迷いの森 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VI) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Battle -arrange-' (「戦闘 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VI) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'The Threat' (「脅威」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Tifa's Theme -arrange-' (「ティファのテーマ -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Forested Temple -arrange-' (「樹海の神殿 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'J-E-N-O-V-A -arrange-' (「J-E-N-O-V-A -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Counterattack' (「反撃」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Find Your Way -arrange-' (「Find Your Way -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Julia -arrange-' (「Julia -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Force Your Way -arrange-' (「Force Your Way -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Troops' (「軍勢」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'A Place to Call Home -arrange-' (「いつか帰るところ -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'The Final Battle -arrange-' (「最後の闘い -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Final Resolve' (「最後の決意」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Yuna's Theme -arrange-' (「ユウナのテーマ -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY X) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'A Contest of Aeons -arrange-' (「召喚獣バトル -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY X) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Dissidia -opening- (Remix)' (「DISSIDIA -opening-/Edit」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'A Realm of Emptiness -arrange-' (「A Realm of Emptiness -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY XI) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Canto Mortis -An Undocumented Battle-' (「Canto Mortis ~記されぬ戦い~」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Battle with an Esper -arrange-' (「召喚獣戦 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY XII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Gate to the Rift' (「次元の扉」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Blinded By Light -arrange-' (「閃光 -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY XIII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Saber's Edge -arrange-' (「ブレイズエッジ -arrange-」 from FINAL FANTASY XIII) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Cantata Mortis & God in Fire' (「Cantata Mortis & God in Fire」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Carmen Lucis' (「Carmen Lucis」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Final Fantasy' (「FINAL FANTASY」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Cantata Mortis' (「Cantata Mortis」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'God in Fire' (「God in Fire」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Overture' (「Overture」 from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Dissidia Final Fantasy (JF 2008)' (DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY JF2008) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Dissidia Final Fantasy (Final Trailer)' (DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY TRAILER) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy (TGS 2010)' (DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY TGS2010) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy (Final Trailer)' (DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY TRAILER) from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy #'Justice Monsters, Assemble!' from Justice Monsters Five #'Halcyon Days' from Justice Monsters Five #'Blazing Hearts of Justice!' from Justice Monsters Five #'High Five for Justice!' from Justice Monsters Five #'Prince of Peerless Power' from Justice Monsters Five #'Justice Monsters Five' (JUSTICE MONSTERS FIVE) from Justice Monsters Five #'Prologue' from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV #'Under Siege' from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV #'Calling for Rain' from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV #'Missing Princess' from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV #'The General and the King' from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV #'At Struggle's End' from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV #'Nyx' from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Blu-ray 3 (Piano Arrangement) #'Dreaming of the Dawn -Somnus-' (晦の夜の夢 -Somnus-'') #:'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano #:'Interprétation:' Yui Morishita #'Waltzing amid Moonbeams -Valse di Fantastica-''' (月華の円舞曲 -Valse di Fantastica-'') #:'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano #:'Interprétation:' Yui Morishita #'Midnight Waves on the Water -Disquiet-''' (水面に揺れる月 -Disquiet-'') #:'Arrangement et interprétation:' Hiroyuki Nakayama #'A Fading Summer's Eve -Relax and Reflect-''' (夏の残映 -Relax and Reflect-'') #:'Arrangement et interprétation:' Takuro Iga #'Drunk on Darkness -Veiled in Black-''' (闇に染む饗宴 -Veiled in Black-'') #:'Arrangement:' Natsumi Kameoka #:'Interprétation:' Takaya Sano #'Snowfall in My Heart -Melancholia-''' (心に降りつもる雪 -Melancholia-'') #:'Arrangement et interprétation:' Yui Morishita Lien externe *Site officiel ... *'Somnus (Instrumental Version)' *:'Arrangement:' Kaoru Wada *'In Dreams''' (夢の時間) *'Careening Into Danger' *'Starlit Waltz' (綺羅星円舞曲) *:Entendue dans la Platinum Demo. *'Valse di Fantastica' *:Arrangement: Shota Nakama *:Thème du TGS 2014. *'Love Lost' (行方知れぬ想い) *'Somnus' *:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada *:Thème principal. *'Omnis Lacrima' *:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada *:Thème du trailer du DKS3713 de 2008. *'Apocalypsis Noctis' *:Thème du trailer "Reclaim You Throne". *'Luna' *:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano *'Songs of the Stars - Dawn' *:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki *:Thème du trailer "Dawn". *'Veiled in Black' (Veiled Aggression dans le concert Live) *'Nox Aeterna' *:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada *:Thème de l'E3 2013. *'End of the Road' *'Wonderful View' *'Noctis' *'Prelude' *:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki *'Final Fantasy Main Theme' *:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki *'Relax and Reflect' *'Stand Your Ground' *'Blues de Chocobo' *'Wanderlust' *'Safe Haven' *'Cindy' *'Fight Fantastica' *:Arrangement: Shota Nakama *:Medley de The Fight Is on! et de Valse di Fantastica. *'Veiled Aggression' *:Medley de The Aggressors et de Veiled in Black. #'Sky Smilin’ Down on Me' from Final Fantasy XV Original Drive Music #'Easy Rider' from Final Fantasy XV Original Drive Music #'Gone' from Final Fantasy XV Original Drive Music #'EZ Dub & Bass' from Final Fantasy XV Original Drive Music #'Gliding Along' from Final Fantasy XV Original Drive Music #'Arroyo Bello' from Final Fantasy XV Original Drive Music #'Braver' from Final Fantasy XV Afrojack Piano Collections FFXV FFXV Special Soundtrack #'Somnus (Instrumental Version)' from Final Fantasy XV #'Broken Down' from Final Fantasy XV #'Hammerhead' (ハンマーヘッド) from Final Fantasy XV #'Encroaching Fear' from Final Fantasy XV #'The Fight Is On!' from Final Fantasy XV #'A Quick Pit Stop' from Final Fantasy XV #'Relax and Reflect' from Final Fantasy XV #'Veiled in Black' from Final Fantasy XV #'Galdin Quay' (ガーディナ) from Final Fantasy XV #'Blues de Chocobo' (ブルース de チョコボ) from Final Fantasy XV #'Safe Haven' (安息の地) from Final Fantasy XV #'End of the Road' from Final Fantasy XV #'The Aggressors' from Final Fantasy XV #'Nox Aeterna' (NOX AETERNA) from Final Fantasy XV #'In Dreams' (夢の時間) from Final Fantasy XV #'Careening Into Danger' from Final Fantasy XV #'Starlit Waltz' (綺羅星円舞曲) from Final Fantasy XV #'Valse di Fantastica' from Final Fantasy XV #'Love Lost' (行方知れぬ想い) from Final Fantasy XV #'Song of the Stars' from Final Fantasy XV #'Dawn' from Final Fantasy XV #'Imperial Infiltration' from Final Fantasy XV #'Veiled in Black (Arrangement)' from Final Fantasy XV #'Prelude (for World of Wonder)' from Final Fantasy XV Trailer Music Collection #'Nox Aeterna (E3 2013 Trailer)' from Final Fantasy XV Trailer Music Collection #'Fight Fantastica (TGS 2014 Trailer)' from Final Fantasy XV Trailer Music Collection #'Veiled Aggression (Jump Fiesta 2015 Trailer)' from Final Fantasy XV Trailer Music Collection #'Song of the Stars - Dawn (Gamescom 2015 Trailer)' from Final Fantasy XV Trailer Music Collection #'Apocalypsis Noctis (Uncovered Trailer)' from Final Fantasy XV Trailer Music Collection #'Under Siege' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'Diamond Weapon' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'Sombre Return' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'Glaive Infiltration' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'Treaty Signing' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'The General and the King' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'Battle for the Crown City' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'Nyx' from Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV #'Into Oblivion' (忘我) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'Optimism' (憧憬) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Solidarity' (竹馬) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Indomitable' (不屈) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Unforgettable' (憶念) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'On the Road' (俫気) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Suspense' (疑念) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition: Susumu Akizuki #:Arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Serenity' (開放) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Foreboding' (重圧) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition: Yasuhisa Inoue #:Arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'Whirlwind' (神速) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'The Daemon Cometh' (神話) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'Gotta Run' (前進) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Benevolence' (仁愛) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition: Susumu Akizuki #:Arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Winds of Change' (羽化) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition: Yasuhisa Inoue #:Arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'Take Flight' (飛翔) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'Beneath the Trees' (木陰) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition: Yasuhisa Inoue #:Arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'First Light' (旭日) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition: Yasuhisa Inoue #:Arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'Phantomwind' (幻速) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Carnage' (修羅) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'In Memoriam' (追憶) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue #'Awakening' (覚醒) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition et arrangement: Susumu Akizuki #'Riding the Wind' (渾身) from Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV #:Composition: Susumu Akizuki #:Arrangement: Yasuhisa Inoue Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack PLUS Duality Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album Lien externe *Site officiel Stormblood Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 紅蓮のリベレーター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) Final Fantasy XII HD: The Zodiac Age Original Soundtrack Distant Worlds (Tournée) A New World (Tournée) DWRH OST DWTC OST VanaCon Voices Dear Friends More Friends 20020220 Tour du Japon BRA BRA 1 BRA BRA 2 BRA BRA Everyone's Bravo Final Symphony I Final Symphony II Autres concerts... (Faire une page "Invités aux concerts FF" ?) Mobius OST2 Mobius Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack 2 (メビウス ファイナルファンタジー オリジナル・サウンドトラック 2) est sorti le XXX 2017. Cet album est composé par Mitsuto Suzuki. Cet album réunit les morceaux concernant les chapitres 4 à ? du jeu. Pistes #'Always There' #:Paroles et Chant Yosuke Kakegawa #'To the Hollow Skies' (幻想の空へ) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki & Kengo Tokusashi Brave Exvius OST2 Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Original Soundtrack 2 (ファイナルファンタジー ブレイブエクスヴィアス オリジナル・サウンドトラック 2) est sorti le XXX 2017. Cet album est composé par Noriyasu Agematsu. Cet album réunit les morceaux concernant les chapitres ? à ? du jeu. Pistes Metal Metal, sous-titrée Alexander Awakes est un thème de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, écrit et interprété par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox. Paroles :Snap click crank whirr whizz wham boom! :Wheels humsing uplander doom! :Crack thoom snap bam bim bangy zoom! :Ah, nearsoon firebloom, crimson FOOM! :Stop dizzyheels of the wicked :Defuse, pop! Debone, slup! Deflate... :No busydeals for the wicked :Too late, far too late, far too late! :Wake the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Create the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Enfold the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Control the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Embrace the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Reraise the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Restore the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Live for the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Slap tick clank purr fizz blam crash! :Bluehand back, uplander bash! :Whack vroom clap slam zing spinny splash! :Not farsoon we smash heads, we dash! :Boom! gobbie-bombs gobbie-neckbreaks :Again and again and again! :Doom! gobbie-hands goobie-endmakes :The end! Oh, the end! Yes, the end! :Wake the metal (metal!) :Create the metal (metal!) :Enfold the metal (metal!) :Control the metal (metal!) :Embrace the metal (metal!) :Reraise the metal (metal!) :Restore the metal (metal!) :Live for the metal (metal!) *Info paroles FFXIV Unbending Steel :High, on high I stand :Gazing down to see :The endless garden :Awaiting me :Red bloodmeth the rose of conviction :And red bloodmeth the rose of hate :Yes, red bloodmeth the rose of contest :Firmly bound to its fate :The war, still wageth on :The storm, still rageth on :The bold ever fight on :Their lives, echoed in song :Fall, like snow they fall :Petals plucked and strewn :Yet from their seeds grow :This war anew :Blood trickling down from my fullers :And blood trickling down from mine hands :Yes, blood trickling down to Hydaelyn :Until I alone stand :The war, still wageth on :The storm, still rageth on :The bold blindly march on :Their lives, lost in a song Locus :Seeking the peace of reason :Sheep in a peaceless season :Reason to keep believing :Waken the beast who's sleeping :Let go this destiny, you're caught in a trance :Ever marking time inside a dream, no sign of advance, :You see, the mortal coil we serve is taut like a spring :Step back! Two-step, two-step, two-step, one two three :Our world's a fantasy, no more than a test :Ever feeding off the fallacy creating this mess :Deep down inside this bleak machine with all of the rest :Break free! Two-phase, two-phase electricity :Time turning up the volume :Time turning on us always :No time enough tomorrow :For turning back to where we began :Twenty-two sectors tested :Fragments in one direction :Celestial noise detected :Delirium unsuspected :Static tuned in to reason :Time in the aether deepens :Transmissions blink uncompleted :Seven two three two three... :Arrested destiny, alone in a trance :No escaping from this waking dream, no hope for advance, :You see, the mortal coil we serve is naught but a spring :Unwind! Too slow, too quick, too much to believe :Your world's a fantasy, you've failed the test :Ever forging all new fallacies creating more mess :Directly through this bleak machine, with all of the rest :DC! Dying, dying, electricity :Falling back right into the system of :Falling back on all that's erased :When fighting back right out of this system :Means falling back right into this space :Yes, falling back right in with the system :Who'll see you falling back to the end :When falling back is better than simply :Falling back into pieces again :Silent steel breathing, breathing :Memory writing, reading :Error! Repeat deleting :Radicals flowing free and :Energy slowly seeping :Suspending all disbelief in :Synergy with our being :Synapses fire in three, then... Fiend (魔神 ～魔神セフィロト討滅戦～) Paroles :What is it like when you pull back the curtain :And realize every wrong is a right? :Your world is rusted like a dirty razor :The edge is calling tonight :The edge is calling tonight :The edge is calling tonight :The sun is setting, darkness taking over :A date with chaos and you're dressed to the nines :Salt of the earth salting your own fields :Road to destruction that is true and tried :You walk the path laid before you :The call of reason, you refuse to abide :Necessity is an inventive mother :Promising sanctum that She cannot provide :She is the hand that rocks the cradle :The wind that breaks the bough and leaves you to die :And there She leaves you to die :And there She leaves you to die :You'll find slumber when the world comes tumbling down :Sweet dreams, baby. Sleep tight! :Retreat where lesser men lead :Flee from what you do not see :Heed the dark within your being :Turn away :Disobey :I'm the end and the beginning :The faith that feeds the unbelieving :A tightening knot to staunch the bleeding :Say my name :Say my name :Sephirot :The seventh hell's become your seventh heaven :Rose of redemption but a thorn in your pride :Waste no more time fighting your demons :Lay down your arms and let the evil inside :And then you let it inside :And then you let it inside :You let it eat you till there's nothing left at all :So you can feel that you are truly alive :Better to serve in a waking nightmare :Than rule in their paradise :What is gold, always glitters :But it still comes with an unpayable price :Treading out upon the stagnant waters :Our savior waiting for a turn in the tide :You are the night at the end of the tunnel :The empty void where the serpent lies :Where the serpent lies :Where the serpent lies :The angels graze in the meadows of excess :They must needs go that the devils drive :Retreat where lesser men lead :Flee from what you do not see :Concede your mind unto the fiend :Turn away :Debts are paid :I'm the end and the beginning :The drug that gives the wretched meaning :The answer every soul is seeking :Say my name :Say my name :Sephirot Equilibrium (女神 ～女神ソフィア討滅戦～) Paroles :The sigh of the shifting sea :The kiss of the salt-sweet breeze :The white of her silken dress stained in red :A memory fading fast, :Her mother sits, eyes downcast :A torn uniform in hand, farewells unsaid :That once a certainty, lost in grief :A daughter's desperate cries, unheard pleas :Forsaken, beaten, tried, on her knees :A prayer passes from her lips :Into her soul the Goddess whispers: :"A heartbeat without harmony :Is moonlight without dark :The heart beat seeketh equilibrium :With balance will your worry part, :So still this broken melody :And therewith shoulder thee :One last step only leaving :An empty hearth dawn by the sea :An empty hearth dawn by the sea" Grandmasters VII G-Bike (?) Unchained Chi (?) Sera sûrement avec une hypothétique BO de 2.8... ? Staff (Compo) Kenji Ito Biographie Travaux Liens externes Hiroyuki Maruyama Biographie Travaux Liens externes Noriyasu Agematsu Biographie Travaux Liens externes Yasuhiro Kawakami Biographie Travaux Hitoshi Sakimoto Biographie Travaux Liens externes Masaharu Iwata Biographie Travaux Liens externes Yoshimi Kudo Travaux Liens externes Noriyuki Kamikura Travaux Liens externes Mitsuhiro Kaneda Travaux Liens externes Kimihiro Abe Travaux Liens externes Shiro Hamaguchi Biographie Travaux Liens externes Akifumi Tada Biographie Travaux Liens externes Kazuhiko Sawaguchi Biographie Travaux Liens externes Hayato Matsuo Biographie Travaux Liens externes Ken Ito Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Compte Twitter *Compte Facebook Ryo Takahashi Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Compte Twitter Kenichi Kuroda Biographie Travaux Yukiko Takada Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Blog *Compte Twitter Taro Hakase Yuji Toriyama Robin Smith Kunihiko Kurosawa Rieko Mikoshiba Yuzo Takahashi Yusuke Saito Kentaro Sato Kazuhiko Toyama Masahiko Satoh Susumu Akizuki Travaux Yasuhisa Inoue Travaux Elliot Goldenthal John Graham Ryo Shirasawa Ryusuke Fujioka Ryoue Takagi Lien externe *Compte Twitter Jun Okubo Ryo Furukawa Naoki Masumoto Mitsuhiro Ohta Nicolas Alvarez Tadayoshi Makino Shohei Tsuchiya Bill Kiley Teese Gohl J. Eric Schmidt Scott McRae Staff (Chant) Neo Liu Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Traduction française dans la série *FFI/II: Mathieu Daujam (Adv), Geneviève Marier-Howard (Mob) *FFIII (DS): Erwan Jegouzo *FFIV (Adv/DS/PSP): Geneviève Marier-Howard *LASFFIV: Jérémie Kermarrec *FFV (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFVI (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard & Laurent Sautière *FFVII: Véronique Raguet & Margarita Holguin *FFVIII: Jacques Martine & Raphael Arconada *FFIX: Nobuhiro Uchiyama & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX: Laurent Sautière & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX-2: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Florence Reidenbach *FFXI: Éric Holweck, Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (difficile pour celui-là, car il n'y a aucun crédits) / GdlD: Émilie Thoré & Eve Chauviré / Cd'A: Nicolas Terrasse & Clément Depagne / RoV : Clément Depagne & Aleksandar Stefanovic / Vana Col 2: Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré & Erie Stanosrolas / A Decade of Vana'diel: Clément Depagne *FFXII: Laurent Sautière & Mathieu Daujam *FFXIIRW: Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Mickaël Pesquet, Louise Macqueron (PC) *FFXIII-2: Laurent Sautière & Jean-Manuel Roy *LRFFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Marlène Dubois *FFXIV (BM/ARR/HS): Émilie Thoré & Clément Depagne/Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré, David Gondelaud, Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois *FFXV: Laurent Sautière, Émilie Thoré, Jacques Martine & Eve Chauviré *FFT-0: Laurent Sautière & Stéphane Rakotondrainibe *FFD: Geneviève Marier-Howard *VS: Jacques Martine & Haruyuki Suzuki *FFTA: Jacques Martine *FFTA2: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *DFF: Florence Reidenbach *DDFF: Florence Reidenbach *ACVII: Laurent Sautière *DOCVII: Geneviève Marier-Howard *CCVII: Monia Kim *FFFCT: Tomislav Curac & Aude Leclaire *FFFCD: Pierre Gauthier *FFCC: Mathieu Daujam *ROFCC: Monia Kim *EOTCC: Monia Kim *TCBCC: Jean-Manuel Roy *MLCC (D): Frédéric Lefèbvre *FFEX: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Jacques Martine *FFBE: Sébastien Mazet (gumi) *WOFF: Ève Chauviré & Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFU: ??? *FFTSW: ??? *KGFFXV: Emilie Thoré *BD: Thibaut Salembier (Binari Sonori) & Zadia Messerli (Nintendo) *BS: Claire Deiller, Eric Emanuel, Eric Wolweck, Bérengère Wolweck, Delphine Barny (Binari Sonori) & Clémence Dieryck (Nintendo) *... Touch It (?) Touch It est une chanson figurant dans Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, à l'occassion de l'événement "Dangerous Woman Tour". Pour frapper d'un grand coup le succès du jeu, Kei Hirono et Hiroki Fujimoto, producteurs du jeu, décident de s'associer avec un artiste international pour populariser les inscriptions à ce jeu mobile. Leur choix s'arrêta sur la chanteuse américaine Ariana Grande. Ce morceau, écrit par Ali Payami, Max Martin, Peter Svensson et Savan Kotecha à l'origine, fut réarrangé avec un orchestre par Nick Wood, pour être pleinement incorporé à l'univers Final Fantasy. Paroles Game Edit :How do I make the phone ring? :Why do I even care? :How are you all around me when you're not really there? :When you're not really there? :How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin? :Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"? :Baby, just come on in :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it Full Ver. :How do I make the phone ring? :Why do I even care? :How are you all around me when you're not really there? :When you're not really there? :How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin? :Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"? :Baby, just come on in :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Oh, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Ain't nobody gonna touch it :Remind me why we're taking a break :It's obviously insane :Cause we both know what we want :So why don't we fall in love? :Baby, let's be in love :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it Vidéos Kazushige Nojima Kazushige Nojima est un scénariste japonais indépendant, ancien employé de Square Enix. Daisuke Watanabe Daisuke Watanabe est un scénariste japonais employé par Square Enix. Hiroki Chiba Saori Itamuro Yukinori Kitajima Sara Okabe Jun Akiyama Jun Akiyama est un scénariste japonais employé chez Square Enix. Yaeko Sato Kazutoyo Maehiro Moku Tochibori Naomi Fukui Sachie Hirano Harunori Sakemi Harunori Sakemi est un scénariste japonais employé chez Square Enix. Akiko Ishibashi Kazuhiko Yajima Masahiro Kataoka ... Jun Eishima ... Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns (en suspens) Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Asahiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage FFXIV (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd(Joanna Roth: HS)/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert(Alec Newman: HS)/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George(Gwilym Lee: HS)/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson(Hannah Arterton: HS)/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller(Nick Boulton: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth(Tracy Ann Oberman: HS)/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien(Robin Addison: HS)/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery(Tim Watson: HS)/Alexander Wilz(Florian Hoffman: HS) *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel(Colin Ryan: HS)/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3(Antony Byrne: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander(Erin Fitzgerald: BF)/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock *'Tataru:' Kelly Marot/Mariya Ise/Carina Reeves/Annette Gunkel *'Aymeric:' Sylvain Agaësse/Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Bram Stormlike(Blake Ritson: HS)/Tino Kießling *'Lucia:' Céline Melloul/Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt(Lydia Leonard: HS)/Kim Pfeiffer *'Midgardsormr:' Emmanuel Bonami/Taketora/Allan Corduner/Tino Kießling *'Estinien:' Gilduin Tissier/Kenji Hamada/Robert Vernon/Michael Pink *'Ysalae/Shiva/Iceheart:' Laurence Crouzet/Maaya Uchida/Sally Saffioti(Siobhan Hewlett: HS)/Sonja Firker *'Hilda:' Olivia Nicosia/Yuka Keicho/Jaye Jacobs/Katja Hirsch *'Matoya:' Cathy Cerda/Yuki Kyoui/Sheila Steafel/Ingrid Müllerder *'Yugiri:' Marie Zidi/Rina Satoh/Paulette Ivory(Syan Blake: HS)/Marianne Graffam *'Lolorito:' Bertrand Liebert/Hisashi Izumi/Cam Clarke(Simon Greenall: HS)/Roland Wolf *'Dewlala:' Fily Keita/Gara Takashima/Rosie Cavaliero/Natascha Bub *'Pipin:' Benjamin Bollen/Nobuyuki Hiyama/Max Mittelman(Adam Howden: HS)/Benjamin Stöve *'Eynzahr Slafyrsyn:' Serge Biavan/Shigeo Kiyama/Grant George(Allan Corduner: HS)/Helmut Krauss *'Ilberd:' Thierry Mercier/Hiroshi Shirokuma/Richard Epcar(Antony Byrne: HS)/Thomas Schmuckert *'Meriel:' Laëtitia Lefèbvre/Yu Sugimoto/Hannah Arterton/Annette Schreier *'Zephirin:' Taric Mehani/Yasuaki Takumi/Nick Boulton/Arne Stephan *'Charibert:' Bertrand Liebert/Kiyotaka Furushima/Ryan Gage/Michael Che Koch *'Varis:' Philippe Valmont/Jouji Nakata/Michael Maloney/Romanus Fuhrmann *'Regula:' Loïc Houdré/Jurota Kosugi/Stephen Campbell/Jan Uplegger *'Thordan:' Jean-Claude Sachot/Shinpachi Tsuji/Brian Protheroe/Bernd Vollbrecht *'Elidibus:' Cyrille Monge/Akira Ishida/Matt Stokoe/Rainer Döring *'Igeyorhm:' Stéphanie Lafforgue/Ai Orikasa/Gemma Whelan/Vera Bunk *'Edmond:' Pierre Dourlens/Ikuya Sawaki/Stephen Critchlow/Andreass Sparberg *'Haurchefant:' Clovis Guerrin(Benoit Du Pac: HS)/Masakazu Nishida/Jason La Shea/Daniel Montoya *'Teledji Adeledji:' Martial Le Minoux/Taketora/B.J. Oakie/Peter Becker *'Ramuh:' Benoit Allemane/Kazuhiko Kishino/Bob Johnson/Tilo Schmitz *'Gilgamesh:' Sylvain Lemarié/Riki Kitazawa/Kurt Wilson/Klaus Lochtlove *'Moenbryda:' Barbara Beretta/Yu Sugimoto/Laura Post/Claudia Urbschat-Mingues *'Bramondt:' Emmanuel Bonami/Toshitsugu Takashima/Neil Macbeth/Jürgen Wolters *'Nabrialès:' Philippe Bozo/Masumi Yoshida/Gideon Emery/Dirc Simpson Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? *'Ravana:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post:' Olivia Oblige, nonne et ? *'Valerie Bowles- Arem:' Konoe Kikyo *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences